Negocios calientes
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Judai jamás se imagino que sus mejores amigos lo metieran en semejante lio, pero ahí estaba, a punto de cerrar el negocio de su vida, o mejor dicho, someterse a las estúpidas clausulas de Yusei Fudo. OOC. Advertencia: Lenguaje Ofensivo. Advertencia- Lime
1. Cerrando un negocio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus autores, yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro y a intento de regalo.

**Advertencias:** Esta es una historia yaoi (relación chico–chico) si les agrada el género adelante. Lenguaje ofensivo.

**Resumen:** Judai jamás se imagino que sus mejores amigos lo metieran en semejante lio, pero ahí estaba, a punto de cerrar el negocio de su vida, o mejor dicho, someterse a las estúpidas clausulas de Yusei Fudo.

**Nota.** Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Yuki Lunar, ojala sea de tu agrado, es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, así que espero sea algo decente o indecentemente bueno.

.

.

**Cerrando un negocio.**

**.**

Alexis había sido amiga de Judai durante la universidad, ambos estaban a punto de despedirse, en la puerta de la casa de ella, se recogió el cabello atrás de las orejas, tan solo por hacer algo, los segundos se sentían horas, el por fin diría las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar, entonces el ruido impertinente del celular– de nuevo– hizo que Judai diera un pequeño salto.

–Disculpa– dijo viendo quien lo llamaba, era de esperarse, Syrus siempre era así de oportuno.

Lo puso en modo vibrador, solo por si acaso, sonrió a modo de disculpa, lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón, estaba a punto de abrir la boca, ante la mirada brillante de Alexis.

–¡Ououh!– nuevamente la molestia siguió, ya era suficiente, era cierto que Syrus era siempre así de castrante, pero eso ya era enfermizo, de hecho lo había molestado toda la cita, era extraño– Solo un segundo– suplico a la chica, quien ya estaba a punto de lanzarlo a la fosa de los leones, claro, si tuviera una a la mano.

– ¿Qué sucede?– siseo Judai al aparato, casi estrangulando al pobre inocente, como si tuviera la culpa de que Syrus estuviera a punto de arruinar la cita de su vida.

– ¡Auxilio, están a punto de matarme, Casino Satélite!– y colgó, sin más.

– ¡Que coño fue eso!

El fuerte carraspeo de Alexis lo hizo voltear.

– ¿Todo bien?– más que una pregunta, fue una invitación a seguir donde se habían quedado, o más bien empezar, Alexis sabía que esa noche Judai planeaba por fin declararle su amor.

Judai sudo frio, era un momento tan esperado por él, y a pesar de que Syrus era un atolondrado, nunca de los nunca fue un bromista, y menos un mal amigo, que le deseara arruinar su gran noche, odiándose a sí mismo, se dio la vuelta y subió a su coche, ante los lejanos gritos de Alexis.

Gracias a la tecnología, supo el camino, "_de vuelta a la izquierda…_", Judai gruño al GPS, como si la pobre grabación tuviera la culpa de estar a medio camino de quien sabe dónde, esos en definitiva no eran sus rumbos, el chico era más agreste que una selva, el no era de ciudad, por eso había estudiado Agricultura, en contra de todo pronóstico, pues él tenía cualidades para hacer palidecer de terror a cualquier Hacker del mundo, soñaba con tener una casita y cultivar su propio alimento, esa era una de sus características, su siempre intencionada forma de salvar el mundo, de poner su granito.

Llego a una calle, repleta de letreros con luces, como él pensaba, nunca había estado ahí, "_Uno de esos es, Casino Satélite de mierda_", estaciono su viejo auto y comenzó a caminar.

.

.

Como el señor Fudo estaba fuera del país había dejado a cargo a su hijo Yusei, de cualquier forma algún día él heredaría todo aquel imperio de juegos, y ahí estaba por primera vez en su vida, haciéndose cargo del negocio familiar, el lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras, un tembloroso Syrus estaba bajo la luz de una lámpara, tenía el labio partido, en un rincón estaba otro chico, era su amigo Bastion, a quien por cierto no hizo caso, y aposto hasta quedar en esa temible situación.

–Entonces, ¿como piensas pagarme?– Yusei estaba sentado enfrente de él, vestido totalmente de cuero, parecía una segunda piel, su bien formado cuerpo se mostraba sin vergüenza, bajo esa vestimenta azul, con detalles circulares en rojo, tanto en los hombros como en los codos.

Un hombre alto y de piel oscura entro al lugar, le susurro al oído.

– ¡Ha llegado la caballería!– exclamo Yusei socarronamente– déjenlo pasar.

El castaño entro protestando, no quería que nadie lo jalara o tocara.

– ¡Judai!– exclamaron al borde de las lagrimas sus amigos.

Le resumieron la situación en un rincón, de cómo habían perdido hasta los calzones jugando póquer, ante la mirada atenta de Yusei, quien recorrió con la mirada los jeans de Judai, y para ser honestos delineaban un lindo trasero.

–Siento tanto interrumpir tan emotivo momento, ¿Dónde está mi dinero?– pregunto Yusei.

– ¿Te sirven dos mil yenes?– pregunto Judai encarándolo.

–Ni para los intereses– contesto Yusei levantándose– rodeo a Judai inspeccionándolo, sin recato alguno– saquen a ese par de idiotas, me entenderé con él, dejen nos solos.

Bastion y Syrus fueron sacados por los gorilas de Yusei, este último se levanto y abrió una puerta.

–Sígueme– le dijo a Judai.

.

.

Entraron a un despacho, muy elegante, Judai inspecciono el lugar, en una de las paredes estaba colgado un blanco para dardos, tambien unas espadas, armas, y hasta látigos.

–Toma asiento.

–No gracias, terminemos rápido con este asunto.

–Dudo que sea así.

Judai se dejo caer en una silla, cubierta de piel, un poco rasposa, no le agrado nada, después de todo el era un amante de la naturaleza.

– ¿Eres heterosexual?– pregunto Yusei mientras se servía un poco de vino.

– ¡Que tiene que ver con esto!

–Deberías ser más amable, por menos dinero, hemos despachado a otros.

Y a pesar de que no hubo amenaza en su voz, Judai supo que eso era verdad, pero eso había corrido a cargo del padre de Yusei, no de él, Yusei simplemente quería divertirse un rato, y el juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

–Si lo soy, ¿por?

–Perfecto– dijo Yusei maliciosamente.

Le puso un trago enfrente a Judai, quien no entendía nada, solo esperaba salir de una pieza de ahí, no era ningún tonto, sabía que había entrado a terreno peligroso, Yusei tomo una hoja de papel, y comenzó a escribir, de vez en cuando volteaba ver al chico, que era seguramente de su edad, y eso tenía irritado a Judai, que un crio lo estuviera tratando de intimidar, bueno eran de la misma edad, pero ese chico, con todo y sus gorilas le parecía un niño jugando al casino.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?– pregunto Yusei casi extasiado, mientras bebía más vino.

–Judai Yūki– contesto, ahora si poniéndose nervioso, y también se bebió el vino.

– ¡Listo!– exclamo Yusei, y la hoja que con tanta pasión había estado escribiendo, la deslizo por el escritorio, como acariciándolo, hasta ponerla enfrente de Judai– soy un hombre de negocios, así que nunca pierdo, y dado que no tienes mis doscientos millones de yenes, te daré la oportunidad de ganártelos.

Judai con el ceño fruncido, levanto la hoja y a cada línea su rostro fue perdiendo color, hasta quedar más blanco que ese papel.

– ¡Que mariconada es esta!

La aventó. La hoja voló con gracia, aterrizando en el escritorio.

Judai se dio la media vuelta, listo para marcharse.

–Supongo que voy a rehacer este contrato, pondré el nombre de alguno de tus amigos– dijo Yusei secamente.

Judai sabía, que Yusei sabía, y no lo entendía, pero estaba seguro que así era, que ninguno de sus amigos aguantaría semejante castigo, eran muy nobles, pero muy cobardes, seguramente se lanzarían desde un puente a la primera oportunidad.

Y sin pensarlo, firmo el maldito papel, "_Que se joda él solo_" pensó, ya luego vería como resolver el asunto, pero de ninguna manera pensaba ceder.

* * *

.

**Contrato.**

**El presente contrato es un intercambio de placer por dinero.**

El sujeto deudor Judai Yuki, de ahora en adelante será llamado J.

El sujeto cobrador Yusei Fudo, de ahora en adelante será llamado F.

La deuda original es de 200 millones de yenes.

Las actividades de J solo contaran si a F le provocan placer.

* * *

F tocara el cuerpo de J

de la cintura para arriba, con las manos -500,000

de la cintura para abajo con las manos -1,000,000

de la cintura para arriba con la boca -1,000,000

de la cintura para abajo con la boca -3,000,000

J tocara el cuerpo de F

de la cintura para arriba con las manos -4,000,000

de la cintura para abajo con las manos -5,000,000

de la cintura para arriba con la boca -6,000,000

de la cintura para abajo con la boca -7,000,000

F bese a J -5,500,000

J bese a F -10,000,000

Las siguientes actividades cuentan solo si el sujeto pajeado se corre.

Que F le haga una paja a J -15,000,000

Que J le haga una paja a F -15,000,000

Sexo oral, cuenta solo si el sujeto se corre, el doble si ambos se corren.

F le hace a J -15,000,000

J le hace a F -15,000,000

Si J es el pasivo de F -20,000,000

Si F es el pasivo de J -30,000,000

Si por cualquier medio J hace vibrar (ya saben a lo que se refiere F) más de tres veces en una sesión a F,

La deuda será cancelada en su totalidad.

Los intereses de la deuda serán del 10 por ciento, aumentando cada día sobre el monto deudor.

El plazo para pagar la deuda será máximo de cuatro meses, si esta no es pagada en ese lapso

, esta se duplicara, y el plazo para pagarla será de dos meses, si la deuda para entonces

no está saldada, se procederá a tomar medidas drásticas, un viaje al otro mundo, para ser exactos.

* * *

.

.

**Comentario.**

Como este es un regalo a la medida, esperare a que Yuki Lunar diga si le gustan las clausulas del contrato, para proceder a lo que sigue.


	2. Cláusulas del uno al seis

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces sino a sus autores, yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro y a intento de regalo.

**Advertencias:** Esta es una historia yaoi (relación chico–chico) si les agrada el género adelante. Lenguaje ofensivo.

**Resumen:** Judai jamás se imagino que sus mejores amigos lo metieran en semejante lio, pero ahí estaba, a punto de cerrar el negocio de su vida, o mejor dicho, someterse a las estúpidas clausulas de Yusei Fudo. OOC.

**Nota.** Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Yuki Lunar, ojala sea de tu agrado, es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, así que espero sea algo decente o indecentemente bueno.

.

**Cláusulas del uno al seis. **

.

Judai vivía solo, sus padres se habían divorciado, dejándolo botado en el proceso, después de todo ya tenía veintidós años, y aunque apenas se había graduado, tenía unos meses trabajando medio tiempo, por eso tenía esa carcacha, y la casa donde vivía era de su padre, quien había conseguido un mejor empleo en Osaka, y su madre se había casado de nuevo y también se había mudado, esperaba algún día poder tener su propio lugar y lo más lejos de la ciudad, Tokio era demasiado cosmopolita para él. Limpiaba su viejo coche, con la música _The Glitch Mob_, a volumen tipo "para romper cristales", habían pasado dos días desde la firma del contrato del infierno, Syrus y Bastion lo buscaban, y a pesar de que no estaba molesto con ellos, los evadía, por vergüenza, no quería que supieran como había arreglado su deuda, o que aun estaba en vías de hacerlo, estaba seguro que ese casino de mala muerte tenía la culpa, o ese tal Yusei, su nombre se le había grabado en la mente, se maldecía así mismo por eso, "_me hubiera traído una copia de esa hoja de mierda_", había pensado, pero cada estúpida palabra de ese contrato, la tenía tatuada, muy a su pesar. Era sábado, muy temprano, sin embargo nadie protestaba por el concierto gratis que estaba dando, pero recuperando sus buenos modales, le bajo un poco, no quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya estaba, se sacudió las manos jabonosas, y el exceso se lo limpio en la camiseta blanca sin mangas, sus brazos bien torneados no tenían desperdicio, y eso precisamente pensaron los tipos que estaban, viéndole desde un auto estacionado, con razón su jefe le había echado el ojo, Judai estaba tan concentrado lavando, y maldiciendo que no se había dado cuenta de ello, _A Dream Within A Dream_ comenzó a sonar desde adentro de su auto, saco los tapetes y los comenzó a sacudir, esperaba tenerlo limpio para la tarde, deseaba compensar de alguna manera a Alexis, no le contestaba las llamadas, "_La cague_", era su frase favorito seguida de "_Yusei y sus mariconadas al demonio_".

Los hombres finalmente bajaron del auto, el más alto llamado Himuro, fue quien comenzó a hablar con él.

– ¿Eres Judai Yūki?

– ¿Y ustedes?

Judai exprimió el trapo, mirándolos sin temor, y aventó el trapo a una cubeta.

–Venimos de parte del Jefe, es decir Yusei Fudo, solo para recordarle que su deuda a ascendido a...

–Lo sé – cerro los puños, era bueno con los números, sabía la cantidad.

–Lo que no sabe es que si no viene con nosotros uno de sus amigos será llevado con el jefe, para cubrir el pago total de la deuda, usted entenderá…

– ¡Pero eso no estaba en el contrato!

–Seguro fueron las letras chiquitas, ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros? Y lo arregla con el jefe.

.

.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente en el "Casino Satélite de mierda", sentado en esa "silla de mierda", esperando al tal "Yusei de…"

–Es un gusto verte por aquí– tomo asiento enfrente de él, nuevamente los separaba el escritorio.

–Dime una cosa, malnacido– siseo, apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos tronar– ¿dónde está ese contrato?

Yusei se cruzo de brazos.

–Bien guardado en mi caja fuerte– señalo hacia su espalda–, le agregue una clausula, solo para animarte, ¿cómo piensas pagarme hoy?

Al no ver respuesta por parte del castaño, insistió de otra forma.

– ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste Mr. Hetero?

– ¡De ninguna manera me gustará!

–Te voy a ayudar.

Yusei se comenzó a quitar la chaqueta, la giro dos veces sobre su cabeza, soltándola sin importarle los costosa que era y que cayera en el suelo, después la playera, muy lentamente, dándole a Judai un espectáculo que le hizo tragar saliva, quedo totalmente desnudo del torso.

Yusei se paró a un lado de Judai.

–Tócame, si me gusta, serán quinientos mil menos, toda una ganga, ¿no?

–Yo no soy gay.

–Tampoco yo.

– ¡¿Entonces?!

–Solo quiero experimentar- Judai lo fulmino con la mirada- , ¡vaya!, ¿eso es un pecado?

Judai volvió a tragar saliva, no sabía por qué demonios, pero estaba nervioso, ¿Por qué sería? No era la primera vez que veía a otro hombre sin camisa, contando las incontables veces que había ido con sus amigos a la playa- claro- , que nadie pensará mal de él.

Si Yusei tampoco era gay, igual y le disgustaba aquello, con mucha suerte hasta cancelaría la deuda, o por lo menos terminaban con esas negociaciones estúpidas. Eso animo a Judai y se levanto, alzo un poco la cara, para mirarlo a los ojos, lanzándole una mirada retadora, Yusei era más alto, solo un poco, con las manos temblando toco el pecho de Yusei, descansando las palmas justo encima de cada tetilla café, y ahí las dejo, no sabía qué hacer, se quedo congelado, sus mejillas se encendieron, su cabeza quedo colgando en medio de sus brazos, miro hacia el suelo. De pronto sintió ambas manos de Yusei, apartándolo de él, respiro aliviado, creyendo que todo terminaría.

–Quítate la camisa– le ordeno Yusei– creo que debo enseñarte lo que me gusta, para alegrarte y solo por ser el primer intento, te descontare los quinientos mil, ¿soy muy generoso no?

– ¿Eh?– Judai aún estaba procesando su sonrojo, y como si fuera de goma, dejo que el propio Yusei le quitara su playera.

Yusei también estaba nervioso, si había tenido sus quereres, pero solo con mujeres, un hombre era totalmente nuevo para él. Pero a diferencia de Judai, Yusei si sabía guardar sus emociones. Para ganar tiempo, porque tampoco Yusei sabía cómo proceder, acostó a Judai en un sillón, lo admiro durante unos minutos, y se mordió un labio traviesamente, eso solo puso a Judai más nervioso. Comenzó por su cabello castaño, lo acaricio como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo y lentamente bajo hasta su mejilla, cuando las manos de Yusei acariciaron una de sus tetillas, Judai respiro profundamente para ahogar un gemido, mientras que la otra mano, llegaba hasta su abdomen, definiendo con mucho placer las líneas de este, y ya que estaba así de dispuesto, Yusei pensó que podría enseñarle también como usar la boca, cosa que no se dio cuenta Judai hasta que la sintió, pues había cerrado los ojos, y se dejo hacer, el mismo recorrido de las manos ahora eran con la boca y la lengua, pero esta encontró su lugar ideal en el abdomen del castaño, ahí se estaciono, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel, topándose de vez en cuando con el pantalón, por un instante Judai deseo que siguiera su camino más abajo y se pateo mentalmente por ello.

– ¡Jefe, acabamos de…!– Himuro abrió la puerta.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron, Judai aprovecho para levantarse, tomo su playera y salió corriendo de ahí, Yusei miro con ojos asesinos al inoportuno.

.

.

A Judai no le importo salir sin playera, paso bufando al lado de las maquinas traga monedas, una ancianita se le quedo viendo, hasta que lo perdió de vista, y algunas chicas también babearon cuando paso cerca de ellas, el chico estaba más que bien. Y se alejo en su coche, aun sin vestirse, manejo lo más que pudo, pero se detuvo, apenas notando que aún tenía el torso desnudo, se puso la playera y maldijo mil veces a la habilidosa lengua de Yusei, pues estaba muy excitado, ¡Y por Dios solo lo había tocado de la cintura para arriba! Estaba jodido, en varios sentidos, jodido por la deuda, ese encontronazo ni siquiera había bajado los intereses, y un millón de veces jodido, porque le había gustado y prueba de ello era la naciente erección que traía, arranco el coche rumbo a su casa, necesitaba hacerse justicia con su mano, por lo menos eso si era normal, dentro de toda esa anormalidad vivida en el "Casino de Mierda", ya le había quitado el "Satélite", sonrió, que poca satisfacción.

.

.

Era casi de madrugada, cuando Judai regreso, tenía que ver si existiera otra manera de pagar la deuda, necesitaba cerrar ese asunto, porque así como estaba, tenía la seguridad de que no podría concentrarse para buscar empleo y comenzar a ahorrar para su sueño, y mucho menos hacerle frente a Alexis.

Tenía un poco de frío, su viejo auto ni siquiera contaba con calefacción, soplo un poco de aire caliente sobre sus manos, y entonces vio salir a Yusei, resguardado por sus gorilas, y ese tal Himuro, que lo había salvado, aunque si era sincero, también se molesto de que los interrumpieran, igual y podían haber seguido con las clausulas más interesantes, ¡Oh no!, ¡él no era gay!, pero estaba igual que Yusei, solo quería experimentar, ¡corrección quería pagar sus deudas!

Un golpeteo en el cristal lo saco de su cavilaciones, Yusei le sonrió.

–Veo que eres inteligente, pero desgraciadamente te recuerdo que por ya ser otro día, los intereses han aumentado.

– ¡Demonios lo sé!

Judai se bajo del auto.

–Por eso vine.

Yusei lo rodeo con un brazo.

–Para evitar arrepentimientos, mejor viaja conmigo.

.

.

Judai pensó que lo llevaría a una súper mansión, pero no fue así, llegaron a uno de los edificios más altos de Tokio, Yusei lo llevo a su departamento, apenas habían entrado, solos, cuando Yusei recibió una llamada.

–Ponte cómodo– dijo mientras se alejaba con el celular.

El departamento parecía una casa por dentro, era de dos plantas, no había retratos, nada hogareño, camino hacia la terraza, las luces de la ciudad la hacían verse hermosa, pero ni aun así él pensaba residir para siempre en Tokio.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber?

–Algo fuerte, gracias.

Yusei camino hacia su pequeño bar.

–Algo fuerte será.

Y con dos vasos, regreso al lado de Judai, se lo entrego, apenas rozaron sus dedos, y ambos sintieron "algo".

–Tienes una linda vista.

Yusei se alejo.

– ¿Te parece?

–Claro.

Y entonces comenzó la música, al ritmo de Evanesce, Judai volteo hacia Yusei, entrecerrando los ojos, como diciendo "_No estamos en una puta y romántica cita_", Yusei estaba hincado, moviendo botones del aparato de sonido, y se paro, ignorando a un muy molesto Judai, encendió la pantalla gigante, y ahí estaba el video de la canción, tomo el control y regreso la canción al principio.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?*_

Así se sentía Judai, como un libro abierto, tenía tan solo unas horas de conocer al bicolor, y le ponía los pelos de punta, porque sentía que le desnudaba el alma, y eso le dio miedo.

–Como si estuviéramos en un antro– Yusei tomo su vaso de vodka y se dejo caer en un sofá– ¿está bien para relajarnos, no crees?

Palmeo el lugar a su lado, invitando a Judai, temeroso, pero tratando de no verse así, camino y se sentó en el asiento ofrecido.

–Yo quisiera…– dijo Judai encontrando su voz más valiente, para terminar con ese estúpido contrato.

–Me parece bien– y en un segundo Yusei ya estaba desnudo del torso– ya te mostré como hacerlo, y se acostó en el sillón, subiendo sin permiso de Judai, sus torneadas piernas en los muslos del otro.

Como si fuera un magneto, Judai se dejo atraer por ese cuerpo - olvidando su discurso- , no podía ser desperdiciado ese ofrecimiento, corrección, ¡a pagar la jodida deuda, eso era!, ambas manos se deslizaron desde la cintura hasta las clavículas de Yusei, apenas su lengua rozo su ombligo, pues la posición no era muy cómoda, entendiendo el problema, Yusei alzo una pierna, pasándola por encima de la cabeza de Judai, este quedo en medio de las piernas del bicolor, hincado en el sofá, reanudo su tarea, solo tocándolo con las manos y los labios, por alguna extraña razón, porque así tenía que ser, tuvo cierta preferencia por el cuello de Yusei, y lo repaso una y otra vez, Yusei dejo escapar unos gemidos de aprobación, Judai comenzó a succionar, bajando de vez en cuando por el pecho, para torturar de la misma forma a las tetillas de Yusei, quien se encontraba más que excitado, al igual que él.

_Wake me up inside._

_Call my name._

_And saved me from the dark._

Judai abrió los ojos y miro el video, justo cuando una tipa se lanzaba por el edificio, eso justamente deseaba hacer, porque estaba excitado, y eso no era parte del negocio, ¡no señor!

_You can´t just leave me._

_Breathe into me._

–Tu baño…–dijo Judai con una voz que no reconoció, pues fue demasiado ronca– olvídalo – el mismo lo encontraría, tenía que tomarse un respiro o no sabría que pasaría, o peor aún, ¡a lo mejor si sabía!

Judai se lavo la cara, con agua fría, unos cubos de hielo servirían mejor, tampoco quiso consolarse, pero el maldito problema era que se tardaría, derrotado regreso al lugar, el video había comenzado de nuevo. Yusei estaba viéndolo atentamente o eso parecía, aún desnudo del torso.

– ¿Te gusta mucho esa canción?

De alguna manera Judai quería conversar, no hacer, ya no estaba tan seguro de su heterosexualidad. Yusei no le contesto.

– ¡Maldita sea, hazme caso, cara de estrella!

– ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Pregunto Yusei bajando el volumen con el control.

– ¡Cara de estrella!

Judai se puso en guardia, por si Yusei se ponía violento, pero en vez de enojarse, estallo en carcajadas, era un sonido tan bello, que termino contagiando a Judai, se relajo y cuando menos lo sintió, termino sentado a su lado.

–Eres un cabrón, muy ocurrente– le dio un golpe a Judai en el brazo izquierdo–, ¿estás listo para pasar a otro nivel?

–Antes que nada– contesto Judai sobándose el brazo– ¿Por qué los besos valen más que las primeras seis clausulas?

–Tienes buena memoria.

–Bueno, ese puto contrato, es muy sencillo, como si lo hubiera redactado un niño, pero uno muy dañado.

Yusei alzo una ceja.

–Me sorprende que no sepas la respuesta, los besos son la cosa más intima que hay, es como una penetración– Judai iba a refutar eso, pero no tenía armas para ello, él nunca había penetrado a nadie– del alma, tan así que nunca he besado a nadie, bueno solo una vez, pero era un crio de trece años, y fue casi casto, no cuenta…

–Vaya, ya no me siento tan mal, porque yo…– pero Judai detuvo la confesión, ¡como decirle que era virgen!

– ¿Tu que…?

Y en un intento, por no seguir hablando, tomo del mentón a Yusei y lo beso, era _virgen_, pero no manco, había besado a muchas chicas, tenía fama de buen _besador_, se separo del bicolor, que no había cerrado los ojos, ante la impresión, "_no estuvo nada mal_", pensaron ambos, Judai iba a hablar, pero esta vez fue Yusei quien lo atrapo, encimándose en él, y por primera vez pregunto a Judai, un poco tímido.

– ¿Cómo estuve?

–Aceptable, pero necesitas más lecciones.

Ambos sonrieron, y nuevamente se abrazaron, Judai volvió a tomar el control, su lengua busco y rebusco en la boca de Yusei, como si en ella, estuviera perdido el tesoro más valioso del mundo, lo abrazo de la espalda desnuda, y recargo todo su peso en él, haciéndolo recostar en el sofá, y con manos hábiles, Yusei comenzó a desnudar a Judai, y solo porque tenía que pasar la playera por la cabeza de Judai, se separaron, ambos estaban sofocados, tomaron un poco de aire y nuevamente iniciaron la pelea de lenguas, porque Yusei, encontró en esos besos más que placer, era tal como había dicho: Judai le estaba penetrando el alma.

De pronto, las manos de Judai tomaron vida propia, porque solo así se explicaba, que estaban haciendo algo que él no pensaba.

– ¿Qué haces?– pregunto Yusei rompiendo el beso.

Judai había desabrochado el pantalón de Yusei.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_

Y con esa letanía en la mente, salió disparado del departamento, dejando a Yusei asombrado, y a medias.

.

.

**Comentario.**

Tucutu, tucutu, si estoy irremediablemente loca, no sé ni porque estoy entonando esto.

En fin, ya en el siguiente, espero que Judai salga del closet, y no se haga menso, bien que le han gustado las clausulas. Yusei está muy seguro de que sí le gusta, pero su última reacción es porque no entiende a Judai, es decir, ¿no era un heterosexual proclamado? Y claro, ya comienza a sentir más que simple curiosidad, y eso también le empieza a hacer ruido.

*Partes de la canción: Bring me to life de Evanescence.


	3. Amigos?

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Esta es una historia yaoi (relación chicoxchico) si les agrada el género adelante. Lenguaje ofensivo.

**Resumen:** Judai jamás se imagino que sus mejores amigos lo metieran en semejante lio, pero ahí estaba, a punto de cerrar el negocio de su vida, o mejor dicho, someterse a las estúpidas clausulas de Yusei Fudo. OOC.

**Nota.** Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Yuki, que fue hace mil años, me apena tanto, ¡perdóname Yuki! Prometo que lo terminaré, en menos de tres meses, listo ya está el compromiso, ¡a leer!

**Gracias a:**Brendauchikou,MusicianWish,Yuki Lunar,infinydragondivinite, Misaki Takano, me motivaron a continuar ;)

**.**

* * *

**3\. ¿Amigos**?

.

Judai encendió el GPS de su auto, ¿por qué?, ¡porque era un puto momento para pensar!, ni siquiera quería recordar el camino a su casa, seguir indicaciones como un robot le quedaba bien por el momento, estaba contrariado, ¿miedito?, ¡claro que no!, ¡era heterosexual! Y quien le dijera lo contrario, seguro sufriría castración.

–_El ambiente me engaño, esa jodida canción_.

Que escucho mientras se besuqueaba con Yusei, estaba seguro que la tararía en su mente hasta el final de los tiempos.

– ¡Putos tiempos! ¡Putas manos de mierda! ¡¿Qué pensaban hacer las desgraciadas?!

Grito y acelero.

– ¡_Las muy mariconas desabrocharon el pantalón de Yusei!, ¿y luego? ¡Y luego! ¿Qué carajos pensaba hacer?_

Golpeo el volante con toda su fuerza.

Estaba furioso, como nunca en su jodida vida, y también se había calentado como nunca.

– ¡Calentura juvenil de mierda!– siseó.

.

.

Parado en su balcón, Yusei admiraba las luces de la ciudad– encendió un cigarro–, estaba seguro que por primera vez en su vida no lograría conciliar el sueño, estaba más impactado que aquella vez, cuando a sus trece años se entero de que su padre era algo muy cercano a un yakuza, y ya se lo esperaba, hubo señales todo el tiempo de que el no pertenecía a una familia común, sobre todo cuando comenzó a ser custodiado por gorilas para ir a la escuela.

Pero lo que acababa de suceder en su sala, eso si no se lo esperaba, se recargo en el barandal y vio a través de las cortinas transparentes el sofá, ese lugar donde estuvo a punto de perderse, y no pensaba en lo físico, más bien en el corazón, ya no lo podía negar: se había enamorado de Judai Yūki, lo suyo no era un puto juego, desde que lo vio le había interesado seriamente.

_El contrato de mierda. _

Sonrió al recordar que así lo llamaba el castaño.

Ese papel fue una mera excusa para acercarse, pero ahora estaba seguro de sus negras intenciones, tan ocultas incluso para él mismo, pero finalmente salidas a la luz, y ese contrato fue su excusa para _tal vez _poder… ¿enamorar al castaño?, Yusei se rió de sí mismo, mientras aventaba el cigarrillo al vació.

–_Es más seguro que canonicen a mi padre, antes de que Judai se enamore de mí, tengo que dejarlo ir–_ sonrió tristemente_– Además ¿Cuándo fue mío?– _pensó amargamente.

Solo una vez Yusei sintió un amor tan profundo, y fue el que le profeso a su madre, después de ella, solo vinieron lindos o intensos cariños, incluso grandes pasiones, pero nunca de los nunca…amor.

Sin embargo, ese no era el asunto del que debía de preocuparse, tenía obligaciones que cumplir, su padre le había llamado, tardaría más tiempo del planeado regresar de Italia, eso le agradaba, nunca se había llevado bien con él, pero el problema es que enviaría a su hombre de confianza para vigilar que Yusei estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo en el Casino Satélite: Jack Atlas estaba en camino.

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde aquel incidente, Judai espero paciente, o mejor dicho impacientemente recibir una llamada de parte de Yusei, para recordarle que tenía que cumplir con su paga, o lo mandaría a enfriar, si eso pensaba Judai. Pero de repente se encontraba evocando esos besos, esa canción de Evanesce, las caricias y cuando menos lo pensaba tenía que darse cariño en su deseo creciente, y lo peor, lo jodido del asunto es que cuando se masturbaba pensaba en Yusei ¡No soy maricón!, exclamaba furioso en sus adentros.

Mientras que sin saberlo, Yusei tenía la idea cada vez más firme de romper el jodido contrato y mandar sus intenciones al carajo, aunque él bicolor no era de los que se dejaban derrotar tan fácilmente, sin embargo los sentimientos no eran algo que se ganaran, como en una competencia de motos, más bien era algo que se sentía, sin razón, sin motivo, era sentir y nada más. Y por ese mismo sentimiento, recién descubierto, es por lo que deseaba dejar en paz a Judai, pero aún no lo había hecho, porque de pronto el bicolor recordó y estaba seguro, de haber sentido la firme erección de Judai, se había excitado al besarse con él, es más se atrevió a pensar que tal vez hasta Judai lo había besado con cariño, y ese debate mental le había impedido terminar con sus calientes negociaciones.

Ambos chicos estaban hechos una mierda.

.

.

Y otra semana paso.

Judai había cometido muchos errores en su trabajo, el cual consistía en darle mantenimiento a programas de computadora, miraba su celular insistentemente. Y jugaba con su celular viajando del número de Alexis a Yusei, a la primera le debía una disculpa, al segundo mandarlo al carajo.

En eso estaba cuando llego Bastion y se recargo en su escritorio, necesitaba ponerle un alto a su amigo, o estaba seguro que Judai colapsaría, fuera cual fuera la razón, pues ni él ni Syrus sabían en qué situación habían metido a su amigo.

–Compañero– dijo Bastion– ¿te parece que esta noche vayamos a tomar unos tragos?

Esa pregunta sabía lo que implicaba, Judai sabía que era noche de ligue más que de bebida, hacía tiempo que no salía en ese plan con sus amigos, porque según estaba en planes de crear una relación sería con Alexis, pero ahora simplemente sentía que moriría de vergüenza, si la viera a la cara, y saber que sus manos y sus labios, se habían deleitado tocando a otro hombre, estaba jodido, y los putos intereses se lo estaban comiendo, pues ya habían pasado dos semanas, sin que tuviera el valor de ir a pagar la deuda de alguna forma, pero de algo estaba súper seguro: nunca más besaría a Yusei.

–_Solo, solo, por precaución, de… ¡de sabrá carajos que!_– pensó.

– ¿Y entonces? ¿Vamos? Syrus también está animado.

Señalo hacia atrás, donde el tierno Syrus sonrió para animarlo.

– ¡Vayamos!– exclamo Judai.

Necesitaba respirar aire varonil, que mejor que ligar a unas chicas.

.

Pero nada tonto, Judai se aseguro que no fueran a ir a algún lugar que frecuentará Alexis, aún se preguntaba si no la buscaba por vergüenza, o, ¿era algo más?, ¿ya no le interesaba Alexis?, con un buen tarro de cerveza deseo mandar a volar sus preocupaciones, en especial al malnacido de Yusei.

El ambiente semi-oscuro, con lucen rojas y anaranjadas, la música entre pop y rock, chicas guapas pasando a su espalda como invitándolo a bailar, sus amigos riendo y comentando sobre cual chica accedería a irse a la cama sin pretensiones, todo era como en el pasado, como cuando no conocía a Yusei.

– _¡Carajo, ya vete de mi cabeza!_

–Esa rubia no te quita la mirada de encima– dijo Syrus cerca de su oído.

Judai volteo a verla, era guapa, y con un escote para morirse, ¿Por qué no la había visto?

–Ve, haber que sacas– lo empujo Bastion.

Sí, eso haría.

Sus amigos vieron como Judai se acerco, como siempre mostrando esa chispa alegre de su personalidad les sonrió a las chicas, y se sintieron bastante estúpidos por no haberlo acompañado, el grupito se veía muy animado, y accesible, todo por ver a Judai en acción, eran siglos desde que lo habían visto ligar, y ahí estaba la rubia levantándose para bailar, y no un baile cualquiera, sus cuerpos se pegaron a cada nota, buscando el contacto de sus caderas, y con eso dejaron de preocuparse por su amigo, lo veían como un chico normal de nuevo.

Bailaron dos canciones más, y después la chica lo jalo a un pasillo oscuro, donde había otras parejas, Judai sabía perfecto a que iban ahí, ella no aguantando más se lanzo a su boca, Judai la tomo fuerte de la cintura, mientras que ella lo empujaba a la pared.

Eso hubiera sido más que placentero para Judai, sino fuera porque sus pensamientos comenzaron a distorsionarse.

– _Sería más agradable que ella fuera un poco más alta. Y en vez de este pecho voluptuoso, ¿no sería mejor unos pectorales duros y firmes?, y sus brazos debiluchos, le hacen falta más musculo_– la rubia se derretía en sus brazos sin saber las elucubraciones del castaño– _ella no besa bien, pero no, no es eso, es más bien su sabor, su sabor no es tan dulce como, como el de Yu… ¡Quién!_

Aparto abruptamente a la chica.

– ¿Qué pasa?– siseo ella.

–Yo este, no se– dijo avergonzado.

– ¿No te gusto?– pregunto, viendo la confusión marcada en la cara de Judai.

–Como crees– trato de sonar divertido– es que, tengo que, ver a mis amigos, si eso.

Una pésima respuesta, la rubia alzo ambas cejas.

– ¡Idiota!– la chica se giro sobre sus tacones, y lo dejo recargado en la oscura pared, Judai se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza.

–_No soy idiota, solo… ¡es la culpa de ese maricón de mierda!, ¡Ah!– golpeo la pared– Creo que es preferible ser idiota y no gay, ¡Soy Idiota! ¡No homo! ¡Puto Yusei!_

El resto de la noche Judai se quedo anclado a la barra, y bebió y bebió como nunca, se sentía miserable por tan impuros pensamientos, no podía espantar a Yusei y su cuerpo, sus brazos, su lengua.

Ya casi de madrugada sus amigos se sentaron a su lado dejándolo en medio, se veía peor que cuando llegaron, y no tenía que ver con el estado etílico del castaño.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos– dijo Bastion levantándose del banco.

– ¡No quiero, no quero!– exclamo Judai golpeando la barra– Aquí estamos delomás felishes– abrazo a ambos con cada brazo– ¡porque somos amigos!– hipeo– Y los amigosh– alzo un dedo–, se cuidan, y si no se cuidan, entonces noson amigos, sonunos putos.

Su risa desentonada y su mirada perdida espanto a los chicos, el nunca se había puesto en ese estado, Judai sabía beber sin perder la cabeza, bueno, hasta esa noche eso creían.

–Me siento triste– lloriqueo Judai– ¿podemos hablar de sentimientos? Tengo tantos sentimientos.

Su cara se estampo en la barra.

–Este– comento Bastion alzándolo por los hombros– sabes que nosotros no nos abrimos a ese tipo de cursilerías, eso es cosa de mujeres.

– ¡Aja!– exclamo Judai meciendo su cabeza– y por eso las desgraciadas nos llevan ventaja a nosotros los jodido hombres, ellas, ellas siempre hablan, se apoyan para conspirar en nuestra contra, hacen revistas, conferencias y grupitos para confabular contra el sexo fuerte, ¡je!, ¿en verdad somos el sexo fuerte? Todos somos unos putos maricones.

Judai se balanceo en el banco y fue a dar al suelo.

– ¡Vámonos!– exclamo contrariado Syrus.

Y entre los dos lograron arrastrarlo hasta su coche, por supuesto no pensaban dejarlo manejar. Pero al intentar meterlo en el asiento trasero, Syrus termino acostado encima de Judai.

– ¡Ora, ora, que no te debo dinero!– exclamo Judai.

Syrus trato de zafarse, pero Judai lo abrazo fuertemente.

– ¿Tú también quieres… paga?– pregunto Judai triste.

– ¿De qué rayos hablas?– pregunto Syrus intentando zafarse.

– ¿Entonces no te debo?– pregunto casi a punto de llorar.

– ¡Suéltame!

Syrus se levanto todo sonrojado, Bastion comenzó a carcajear, pensando que a lo mejor Judai estaba tan ebrio que había confundido al peli azul con una colegiala.

–Que bueno que no te debo– dijo Judai enrollándose en sí mismo– no eres mi tipo, solo él…

Y se quedo dormido.

–Por poco y te viola– dijo Bastion divertido.

–Como no te paso a ti– bufo Syrus – yo creo que mejor no lo volvemos a invitar.

–No seas llorón, no paso nada.

Y se fueron del lugar.

.

Durante la siguiente semana Bastion se la paso burlando de los dos.

–Pero me invitan a la boda– dijo mientras almorzaban.

– ¡Cállate cabrón!– siseo Judai.

Pero cuando miraba a Syrus, el castaño se minimizaba, muy avergonzado, y eso que le habían jurado por su santa madre que de verdad no le había hecho nada extraño al pequeño, y ni a ningún miembro de su misma especie, no es que Judai no recordara todas las tonterías dichas o hechas, pero solo les había preguntado para cerciorarse, y entonces una luz de esperanza se activo en Judai, aún borracho no se había comportado rarito, entonces si era un hombre derecho y hecho, o perdiendo sus facultades se hubiera lanzado sobre uno de sus amigos, y entonces.

–_Eso es, porque son mis amigos_– concluyo feliz en su mente– ¡_y si Yusei se convierte en mi amigo, mis problemas se terminan!_

Pura felicidad albergaba ese ingenuo plan.

.

La mirada purpura de Jack Atlas analizaba los documentos presentados por Yusei, ambos estaban en el despacho del casino.

–Vaya me sorprende lo bien que has administrado el lugar, las ganancias casi las has duplicado– dijo muy sorprendido Jack.

–Y sin hacer trampas– puntualizo Yusei.

– ¿Vas a hablar mal de tu padre?

–En absoluto, se que el viejo es de ley.

– ¿Cuándo me das la combinación de la caja fuerte?

Yusei se tenso, el rubio había llegado sin avisar y ni tiempo le dio de ocultar el contrato de mierda, guardado celosamente ahí, no le daba pena su descubierta sexualidad, pero tampoco quería compartir eso, y menos con Jack.

–Luego.

– ¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Guardas los restos de alguien o qué?

En cierta forma eran los restos o huesos de Judai, que amaría roer, pero en definitiva no mostraría ese contrato.

–No hay nada de tu incumbencia– contesto Yusei.

Antes de que este protestara, una llamada terminó la conversación, era Judai y los ojos de Yusei brillaron emocionados, con voz nerviosa salió excusándose, y para Jack eso no paso desapercibido. Tuvo el presentimiento de que en la caja fuerte estaba la respuesta, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

.

Judai llego al edificio donde vivía Yusei, este salió sin escoltas, tal como había prometido, y a pesar de la seriedad que portaba su rostro por dentro estaba bastante emocionado, Judai lo había invitado a beber, trataba de suponer que era algo bueno, por teléfono había pensado decirle al castaño que su contrato estaba finiquitado, pero no lo hizo, tenía un atisbo de esperanza, sin embargo el bicolor pensó que solo estaba alargando la agonía innecesariamente, tarde o temprano los tratos con Judai terminarían.

Yusei portaba su típica vestimenta azul de cuero, como siempre se fundía en su esculpido cuerpo.

– ¡¿Que no tienes otra ropa?!– exclamo molesto Judai, se enojaba que lo pusiera nervioso.

–Tengo muchos trajes iguales, ¿cuál es tu problema?

–Nada solo que…creo es demasiado gay– mintió Judai.

Yusei se rió.

–Pues muchas mujeres piensan que es varonil.

Eso molesto más a Judai, que otras u otros se comieran con los ojos a su Yusei.

– _¡…ese galán…es decir…mierda! ¡__Es tan vistoso este cabrón!_

Se pateo y repateo mentalmente, y en las bolas para que le doliera más, y no anduviera de maricón con Yusei, esa no era una jodida cita, era un esfuerzo por amigarse con el bicolor, si eso, y nada más.

Ambos se metieron en el auto de Judai, también esa había sido una condición para esa salida, nada de autos caros y ostentosos. Jack Atlas miraba la escena, oculto entre las sombras, preguntándose qué tramaba el bicolor. Y sobre todo se pregunto: ¿Quién era ese chico castaño?

–No sé porque te quejas de mi vestimenta, tú siempre traes esa chaqueta roja– comento Yusei.

–A diferencia tuya, yo soy una persona pobre, luchando por salir del hoyo– recalco Judai.

––No sabes lo que dices– dijo Yusei serio, eso no le gusto a Judai, sintió que lo había lastimado de algún modo.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos– dijo Judai tratando de animar el ambiente– te llevare a un buen lugar.

Y arranco el coche.

– ¿Porque no te había visto antes? –pregunto en voz alta Judai, y se avergonzó de hacerlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

– ¿No es obvio? – Contesto Yusei– Somos millones en esta ciudad, además no frecuentamos los mismos lugares, porque somos de mundos distintos.

Y eso le peso a los dos….

Silencio.

–Se me olvido que tu auto es un vejestorio– comento Yusei tratando de animar el ambiente– me pediste que trajera música, pero no tiene entrada USB, pero estas de suerte, la misma música la cargue en mi celular, solo espero no quedarme sin pila, ¡ah! Porque para variar tampoco puedo conectar mi cargador.

Judai chasqueo la lengua y alzo una ceja en desaprobación por el comentario, pero también sonrió levemente.

La canción Demons de Imagine Dragons inundo el lugar.

**When the days are cold– **Cuando los días son fríos

**And the cards all fold– **Y todas las cartas han sido jugadas

**And the saints we see– **Y los santos que vemos

**Are all made of gold– **Están hechos de oro….

**.**

–Esa canción también me gusta– comento Judai mientras las luces de la ciudad eran dejadas atrás.

–Por fin algo bueno en ti– bromeo Yusei.

Judai estaba interesado en saber más de Yusei, solo para hacerse amigo de él, pero que constara con sangre y fuego que nada de asuntos románticos y puterías.

–Yusei, aparte del casino a que más te dedicas ¿Qué te gusta?

**Tú**, justo eso no le diría.

–Varias cosas– contesto Yusei.

– ¿Por ejemplo?– pregunto Judai dando la vuelta en una curva.

–Carreras de motos, cada año se realiza una carrera clandestina en las afueras de Tokio– sus ojos azules miraban los arboles pasar sobre la carretera–, llevo cuatro años ganando el primer lugar.

–Presumido.

–No lo soy, es un logro y punto, me he esforzado mucho para llegar al nivel que tengo.

–Eso seguro, como tienes dinero, lo único que haces es cumplir tus caprichos.

– ¡Para al auto! ¡Detente!

El tono furioso de Yusei congelo a Judai, se orillo, Yusei se bajo y dio un portazo que casi desbarata el auto, Judai se bajo también, reconoció que esas palabras salieron sin pensar y…

_Maldición quiero ser su amigo, no hacerlo enojar._

–Tienes una idea errónea de mí– dijo Yusei muy serio mientras marcaba en su celular.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Llamar para que vengan por mí, no tengo por qué estar al lado de una persona que me juzga sin conocerme.

La verdad no deseaba apartarse de Judai, pero eso solo comprobaba que tenía que terminar las negociaciones con Judai, eran peor que agua y aceite, eran nada, Yusei estaba seguro que simplemente no se entenderían, ¡maldita la hora en la que guardo una jodida esperanza!

– ¡Carajo! ¡¿No me digas que te enojaste por lo que dije?!

Yusei lo fulmino con la mirada, pero ni así Judai se intimido, se había recuperado de la abrupta actitud y ahora estaba también encabronado.

–Enserio que estas peor que una chica en sus días– Judai se recargo en un árbol–, si así eres de sensible no puedo hacer nada por ti, que lastima me das…

Yusei dejo de marcar, y se acerco en dos pasos al castaño, puso ambas palmas sobre el tronco, dejando a Judai acorralado.

–Desde que tengo memoria, hasta el día de hoy– dijo Yusei secamente y mirándolo a los ojos– he trabajado, y no solo en el casino, he hecho de todo, desde limpiar zapatos, lavar trastes, limpiar mierda, no siempre mi familia tuvo dinero, ¿sabes?, ¡ah!, no, ¡no sabes!, hubo días en los que mi única comida era un plato de agua con sal– Judai ni parpadeaba– , pero incluso ahora que tengo dinero en mi bolsa, eso no se lo debo a mi padre, ni el departamento adonde vivo, me he jodido bastante, y en cosas honestas, seguramente he dormido la tercera parte de lo que tú has dormido, y desde que murió mi madre– Judai se sorprendió por eso– he estudiado por mi cuenta, y no vivo pegado al casino, aún ahí me preparo, el mundo da vueltas, sé que no siempre seré joven y que algún día la vida me cambiara y me preparo para ello, y todo, ¡todo maldita sea!, ¡Con mi esfuerzo! ¿Te quedo claro? ¡Niño mimado de casa!

Yusei separo sus manos lentamente del tronco, pero en el vuelo las manos de Judai las atraparon.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Admito que me propase, pero, pero yo tampoco he sido muy mimado!– Yusei no hizo el esfuerzo por soltarse, a pesar de la fuerza infringida por Judai, y que lo lastimaba, era un toque, seguro el último, trataría de disfrutarlo lo más que pudiera– El hecho de que no haya vivido un drama de película, no significa que mi vida haya sido fácil, aunque mi madre viva eso no significa que haya sido la más dulce de las madres, prácticamente me crie solo, ¿te quedo claro?

Dicho eso, Judai soltó a Yusei, dejando su espalda recargada en el tronco.

Ambos respiraban agitados, sus ojos no dejaban de conectarse, el atardecer comenzaba a despedirse, tornando el cielo de rojo y azul, habían dicho tan pocas palabras, y sin embargo, ahora si sentían que se conocían, un poco más, y eso alegro a ambos, Yusei nuevamente recargo las manos en el tronco, sus narices quedaron rozando.

-Quiero tocarte- murmuro Yusei al oído de Judai.

Sus labios se rozaron.

-Está bien- dijo Judai girando la cara- pero sin besos.

Yusei coloco su muslo en medio de las piernas de Judai, para abrirlas un poco más.

-¿Sabes a lo que me refiero con tocarte?

Su mano se deslizo desde el cuello de Judai hasta su ombligo, sus dedos se colgaron del botón del pantalón.

Judai se estremeció, aclarándose en su mente la intención, y comenzando a calentarse tan solo por tal expectativa.

-_¡A pagar la deuda! ¡La puta deuda! _– se concentro en eso y asintió levemente.

Los dedos fríos de Yusei desabotonaron, el sonido del cierre bajando, su mano acariciando por encima del bóxer, encontrándose con la dureza de Judai, ansiosa, deseosa.

-_¡Puto y traidor!_

Fue lo último que pensó Judai de su virilidad, pues la mano de Yusei se había introducido, Judai se recargo en el hombro de Yusei y encajo un poco su boca, para no gemir, eso provoco más excitación en el bicolor, quien comenzó a mover frenéticamente su mano.

-Tu tambien tócame.

El corazón de ambos se disparo a mil por hora.

En un movimiento rápido Yusei introdujo la mano de Judai en su pantalón, ¿en qué momento este se había abierto el pantalón? A Judai le importaba un carajo, y menos le importo cuando sus dedos rozaron la erección de Yusei, ambos jadeaban, ambos gozaban, les importaba una mierda quien viniera o quien los viera, ahí en medio de la carretera, pajeandose, Yusei comenzó a besar la oreja de Judai, provocándole una sensación tan placentera, que no pudo contenerse, y gimió alto, muy alto, y de ahí le siguieron varios gemidos, pero Yusei tambien cantaba la misma canción, entre respiraciones y aspiraciones atronadoras.

-Voy a venirme- advirtió Judai.

-Yo también- contesto Yusei con voz ronca.

Y la tierra se sacudió, el árbol se sacudió, eso se imaginaron, porque solo ellos vibraron.

Yusei abrazo a Judai, y este se dejo. Mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

–Mejor– dijo Judai haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar en tono serio– vayámonos, ¿si?

Los ojos de ambos aún brillaban por la pasión desbordada.

-Claro- dijo Yusei acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de Judai- vayamos a beber.

Ambos se subieron al auto, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, pero Judai logro esconderla de Yusei.

.

.

Lejos, en Tokyo Jack Atlas luchaba por abrir la caja fuerte, siempre había tenido sus diferencias con Yusei, moría por saber su secreto, y joderlo, ¡Cuan feliz lo haría!

.

* * *

**Comentario.**

**¡Por fin! La inspiración regreso, récenle a su santo de confianza para que no se vaya. Agregue a Jack Atlas, haber que sale, no prometo actualizar pronto, pero si quiero hacerlo, he andado ocupadísima con temas de familia, y bueno pa´que lo niego, con otros fics.**

**¿Me salió creíble mi Judai-borrachín?**

**¿Ya mejoraron estos muchachos?**

**¿Se noviaran algún día?**

**¿Tomatazos, mordidas, besos, abrazos?**

**¡Motívame a seguir!**


	4. Beber

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces sino a sus autores, yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro y a intento de regalo.

**Advertencias:** Esta es una historia yaoi (relación chico–chico) si les agrada el género adelante. Lenguaje ofensivo.

**Resumen:** Judai jamás se imagino que sus mejores amigos lo metieran en semejante lio, pero ahí estaba, a punto de cerrar el negocio de su vida, o mejor dicho, someterse a las estúpidas clausulas de Yusei Fudo. OOC.

.

* * *

**4\. Beber**

Ninguno de los dos hablo el resto del camino, solo se dedicaron a escuchar música.

De vez en cuando Yusei miraba de reojo a Judai, a veces parecía que el castaño sonreía, otras se ponía molesto y movía un poco la cabeza, claro sin apartar las manos del volante. Era la lucha interna que tenía Judai, le había encantado pajearse con Yusei, ¡ah, pero eso sí!, no lo aceptaría…no aún.

_Por milésima vez…no soy ma-ri-cón_, pensó el castaño.

Después de una hora.

-Siento que me llevas a beber a China, llevamos un buen rato en el camino ¿estamos perdidos?- pregunto Yusei.

-Claro que no estamos perdidos– siseo Judai- no seas impaciente, no falta mucho.

Aunque comenzaba a dudarlo el castaño, su mente era una bola de mierda, podría haberse equivocado de camino, pues apenas lograba concentrarse al manejar, y para cagarla más, de vez en cuando su entrepierna tenía un cosquilleo, como un llamado salvaje hacia Yusei, diciéndole: tómame, frótame, mastúrbame, hasta vaciarme en tus dedos benditos. Entonces Judai gruñía, intentando espantar esas sensaciones pecaminosas, hijas del infierno…Pero el infierno era un buen sitio, con tal de ser tocado por el bicolor, le encantaría retorcerse de placer bajo esas manos hábiles, ¡oh si!, aun tenía presentes esos dedos, suaves como la seda.

_¡Que manos! Este puto de seguro no ha lavado una taza o un calcetín en años_.

De repente freno en seco, Yusei tuvo que sujetarse del asiento para no golpearse.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- pregunto el bicolor molesto.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamo victorioso Judai, mientras iba en reversa unos metros, para poder estacionarse, quedo un poco alejado del bar, pues había muchas motos estacionadas, por supuesto llamaron la atención de Yusei.

En letras resplandecientes neón estaba el letrero "Dungeon", iluminaba prácticamente toda la fachada, porque la noche recién estaba llegando.

Ambos se bajaron del auto.

-¿Para qué le pones llave? – pregunto Yusei maliciosamente, Judai volteo a verlo- ¿crees que alguien se quiera robar este vejestorio?- pregunto golpeando el cofre, un poco oxidado por cierto.

-Perdone su majestad – dijo Judai haciendo una reverencia- por haberlo traído en este auto de tan baja categoría- decía Judai mientras caminaba hacia Yusei- ¡Pero vuelves a insultar mi bebé, juro que te parto el culo!

-Cuando quieras hacerlo- contesto Yusei acercándose hasta su oído- soy materia dispuesta para ti- terminó diciendo en tono seductor.

Judai salto dos pasos lejos de él.

-¡Cálmate cabrón! ¡Allá adentro nada de mariconadas! Es un ambiente familiar, no vayas a espantar a los niños.

Yusei sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Y ambos entraron al lugar. Pero Judai hecho salió del lugar tan rápido como entro, miro el letrero de nuevo: "Dungeon", y volvió a ingresar al bar, ante la mirada extrañada de Yusei. No, Judai no estaba equivocado, era el lugar correcto, además era la única construcción en kilómetros a la redonda, no podría haberse equivocado con algún otro bar.

Se pego un poco a Yusei, solo por precaución, adentro del bar había en su mayoría hombres, mal encarados: cabezas rapadas, piercings, chalecos y chamarras de cuero. Las mujeres no se quedaban atrás, y a pesar de haber varias guapas, no se veían muy amigables, salvo dos o tres chicas que les sonrieron coquetamente.

Judai sintió que no encajaba en la postal, porque Yusei con esa vestimenta de cuero, ¡claro que se podría filtrar en ese tugurio!

Uno de los tipos, no tan musculoso como los demás, de bigote fino y barba apenas perceptible los miro con interés, pero a pesar de no verse peligroso, el tatuaje que tenía en uno de los brazos decía muy claramente y con letras rojas: "I kill you". Esto no dejaba lugar a dudas de la reputación de Saga.

En definitiva no era un ambiente que le agradaba al castaño. Y mucho menos el que esperaba.

Judai camino hasta la mesa más arrinconada junto con Yusei, quien por cierto, estaba jodidamente tranquilo.

Cuando Judai conoció este lugar por primera vez, más que bar hasta le había parecido un comedor familiar, obvio niños incluidos. Con Bastion y Syrus habían entrado un domingo en la mañana. Así que Judai solo concluyo una cosa: Ese viernes por la noche era el día de los ex presidiarios.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- le pregunto Yusei.

-No, todo está de maravilla- contesto Judai con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Qué van a tomar?- una adolescente con babero verde, se les acerco.

Ambos se sorprendieron que alguien tan joven fuera camarera, pero lo dejaron pasar por alto.

-Dos cervezas por favor- contesto Yusei, la chica se sonrojo y se fue corriendo por las bebidas- por tu cara, parecería que es la primera vez que vienes- le comento a Judai.

-No, solo que no lucia así de peligroso cuando vine, bueno es que solo vine una vez, no es un bar que frecuente mucho, no deseaba que me vieran contigo mis amigos.

Yusei agacho un poco la cabeza decepcionado antes las palabras, Judai se maldijo asimismo por haber dicho semejante cosa.

Los minutos pasaron silenciosamente.

-¿En verdad te da pena que te vean conmigo?- cuestiono Yusei triste.

Judai se removió en su asiento, como buscando las palabras para disculparse. Y por supuesto, sin delatarse que le gustaba mucho la compañía del bicolor.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que nuestra relación es un poco extraña, ¿no crees?- pregunto Judai levemente sonrosado.

-Supongo que los dices por el contrato, si ese es el problema yo podrí…

-¡HEY RALLY! ¡Donde esta mi cerveza especial!

El grito que interrumpió a Yusei, fue él un hombre regordete llamado Tank. Ambos desde su mesa vieron llegar a la chica con un enorme tarro, le temblaban las piernas de tan enorme carga. De hecho parecía un duende, con ese gorrito chistoso en la cabeza. Una vez puesta la cerveza en la mesa, el hombre del tatuaje con mensaje amenazante le dio una nalgada a la chica.

-¡Yo tambien quiero una especial!- exclamo Saga ante las carcajadas de los demás hombres de la mesa.

-Que tipos más escandalosos y molestos- siseo Judai crispando los puños.

-A lo mejor se conocen todos.

-¿Eso piensas cara de Estrella? No veo la forma de que una jovencita tan inocente esté involucrada con esos matones.

-No pienso que sean matones, supongo que eso deduces por cómo se visten. Que corta tienes la visión de las cosas.

-¡Momento! Yo no juzgo a las personas por cómo se ven…solo que, bueno, estoy un poco fuera de mi ambiente.

Después de un rato Rally les llevo las cervezas y botanas. Pronto Judai se logro relajar.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamo Yusei golpeando la mesa de madera mientras se carcajeaba- ¿enserio les paso eso a ti y tus amigos? Son un trió de inocentes.

-¡No somos inocentes! Solo que ese letrero estaba muy oculto.

-Me encantaría conocer a tus amigos, saber todo de ti.

Ambiente romántico activándose.

-Ya…ya te he dicho todo de mí- dijo Judai nervioso, y como le cabreaba que Yusei lo pusiera nervioso- en cambio tú no has hablado mucho, no sé nada de tus amigos.

-La verdad no puedo decir que tenga amigos, lo más cercano es una chica italiana, la conozco desde que éramos niños, pero tiene más de dos años que no la veo.

-¡Ah, que mal!

-Regreso en un momento.

Yusei se levanto en dirección al baño.

-Claro- murmuro Judai tomando un puñado de palomitas.

Una chica de pelo negro con un corpiño de cuero muy vistoso, paso casi de inmediato al lado de su mesa, por alguna razón no le dio buena espina a Judai, pasaron muchos minutos y Yusei no regresaba.

-No creo que haya fila en el baño de hombres- siseo para sí mismo el castaño- ¿Por qué se está tardando tanto ese cabrón?

Tamborileo con sus dedos en la mesa. Le dio un buen trago a la cerveza.

-_Bueno hagamos como las niñas, lo alcanzare en el baño_\- pensó y se levanto.

Apenas se adentro en el pasillo del baño y lo que vio le hirvió la sangre en dos segundos. La chica de escote mírame-a-fuerzas-mis-senos, tenía a Yusei acorralado en la pared, restregándose sabrosamente en su cuerpo, Yusei le murmuraba algo, lo más alejado que podía, tratando de ser cortes pero tajante en su negativa, de cualquier cosa que le estuviera proponiendo la chica.

Judai pasó cerca de ellos, y le lanzo una mirada golpeadora a Yusei.

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!- bufo arrastrando cada palabra.

Judai se metió al baño. Golpeo una puerta semi abierta, provocando que esta rebotara violentamente.

-Estas enojado- dijo Yusei.

-¡Para nada!- exclamo Judai dirigiéndose al inodoro más cercano y se bajo el cierre del pantalón, ¡pero la puta pipi nomás no salía! Estaba muy enojado.

-Yo no estaba haciendo nada, ella me abordo, y no quise ser directo, para no armar un alboroto.

-¡Aja!- exclamo Judai haciendo como que hacía.

Yusei se puso a su lado y tambien comenzó a hacer sus necesidades. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, tan solo el ruido de la vejiga de Yusei al vaciarse hacia eco en el baño. Porque nomás la de Judai estaba en huelga.

-Te pediré- dijo Judai lo más calmado que pudo- que te abstengas de tocar a otras personas mientras tengamos tratos nosotros, ¿me di a entender?

-¡Estas celoso!- exclamo Yusei muy feliz.

-¡Celoso! ¿Yo? – Trato de sonar burlón- Por supuesto que no cabrón, solo que como tú me vas a tocar, no quiero que se me peguen los gérmenes de otros, solo es eso, no te cre…

Yusei jalo a Judai hasta uno de los privados, y cerró la puerta con seguro, Judai cayó sentado en la tasa de baño por el forcejeo.

-No estaba tocando a nadie, ella fue la que se me lanzo.

Entonces Yusei en un movimiento rápido intercambio lugares, se quedo sentado en la tasa, y obligo a sentarse a Judai encima de él, dejándolo con las piernas abiertas, y mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

-Esto- dijo Yusei acariciando los muslos de Judai- es a lo que llamo tocar.

Judai se removió nervioso, y le evito la mirada, seguía un poco enojado.

_Si esta celoso._

Las manos de Yusei acariciaron las nalgas de Judai, y le dio un beso en el cuello, después en la barbilla, y sin dejar de acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo le volvió a hablar con la voz más dulce que encontró.

-No tengo intenciones de tocar a nadie, solo a ti, solo tú me pones duro.

Le dio un beso fugaz a Judai, quien estaba conmocionado por esas palabras tan melosas.

-¿A eso le llamas beso?- pregunto Judai más tranquilo- creo que no te he enseñado bien.

-Enséñame- ronroneo Yusei.

Y Judai lo beso, ¿Dónde quedo la idea de no hacerlo? _¡Al carajo y más allá!_

Pero Yusei no solo se conformo con el beso, una de sus manos se introdujeron en el aun abierto pantalón de Judai y comenzó a frotárselo.

_¡Justo lo que deseaba!_

Y así siguieron, perdidos en su mundo de besos y pajeado, dando gracias que los demás no tuvieran necesidad de entrar al baño.

"Touch me" con "The Doors" comenzó a inundar el lugar.

Muy apropiado para el momento.

Yusei con la otra mano, acariciaba la espalda de Judai, tratando de atraerlo más hacia él, como queriéndose fusionar en un solo ser.

Judai agradecía estar muy ocupado explorando la boca de Yusei, porque cuando le vino el orgasmo pudo ahogarlo en su garganta.

-Ta anotare esto por el triple de lo que estipulamos- dijo Yusei con voz aterciopelada.

-Gracias- murmuro Judai sonrojado.

Ya más contentos, ambos regresaron a su mesa.

El ambiente estaba más animado, algunas parejas bailaban al ritmo de "Touch me". Pero hubo algo que molesto mucho a Judai, Rally forcejeaba con Tank, el quería bailar con ella, pero se veía claramente que no quería.

-¡No seas apretada!- exclamo Tank.

-¡Me estas lastimando!- refunfuño Rally.

Yusei estaba todavía en las nubes por el reciente encuentro, que ni se percato de cuando Judai estaba al lado de ese par.

-¡Ella no quiere bailar!

Judai empujo a Tank.

-¡No sabes con quien te has metido niño!

Tank pateo una silla.

-Si va haber pelea, será mejor afuera- declaro Saga.

Judai espero salir solo con el gordo, pero toda su pandilla incluyendo Saga, salieron a la carretera con ellos.

-Esto no se ve bien- siseo Yusei saliendo también.

.

.

* * *

**Comentario.**

MusicianWish, que puedo decir, no tengo palabra u.u, quería terminarlo pero me ataco la maldición de la momia, o algo así, no quiero comentar mis dramas, como sea, esto lo escribiré hasta concluir, y tratare de ser rápida, tu comentario me motivo a seguir, he andado medio apachurrada, pero ya la voy librando. Gracias por alegrarme con tu comentario.


	5. Pelea bajo las estrellas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Esta es una historia yaoi (relación chicoxchico) si les agrada el género adelante. Lenguaje ofensivo.

**Resumen:** Judai jamás se imagino que sus mejores amigos lo metieran en semejante lio, pero ahí estaba, a punto de cerrar el negocio de su vida, o mejor dicho, someterse a las estúpidas clausulas de Yusei Fudo. OOC.

* * *

.

**5\. Pelea bajo las estrellas.**

**.**

Saiga y los motociclistas hicieron un círculo alrededor de Tank y Judai. Todos menos Yusei, gritaban obscenidades y animaban a Tank, a que hiciera puré al "niño bonito", es decir Judai. Quien por cierto era muy torpe para los "madrazos", pero es que no era un chico de las calles, la pelea realmente seria en su vida había sido en la preparatoria, cuando conoció a Bastion, se habían tropezado en el pasillo, en un muy mal día para los dos, y eso había sido el detonante perfecto para sacar su frustración, fue un empate, y al final de cuentas sirvió para comenzar su amistad.

Y a pesar de que Judai si lograba tocar a Tank, ya era como el quinto golpe que este le daba a Judai, eso molestaba en verdad a Yusei, pero el castaño había sido claro con el bicolor:

_Por favor no intervengas, este es mi puto problema._

Lo había dicho en un tono tranquilo, pero tajante, y Yusei lo entendió, Judai quería demostrarle que era un hombre que se hacía responsable de sus asuntos. Pero en verdad le jodia que estuvieran maltratando a su adorado castaño. Pero por muy duro que fuera para Yusei, tambien demostró su cariño y confianza en Judai, al no meterse.

Lo mejor que había logrado hacer el castaño era protegerse la cara, todos los golpes los había recibido en el cuerpo. Pero el grito de Rally al salir a la carretera lo distrajo, y entonces Tank le dio un buen puñetazo en la mejilla, logrando derribarlo. Yusei corrió hacia Judai.

-Eso es pelear sucio- siseo Yusei con furia.

-No tengo la culpa de que se distrajera con mi prima.

-¡¿Tu prima?!- exclamaron ambos chicos al unisonó.

-¡Tank, grandísimo tonto! ¡No armes alborotos o me van a correr!- exclamo Rally mientras le daba un puntapié en la espinilla a Tank, haciéndolo brincar en un solo pie por el dolor.

-Lo siento- contesto Tank agachando la cabeza.

-Yo no voy a correr a nadie- comento Saiga mientras bebía una cerveza- esto es solo diversión extra.

Exacto, Saiga era el dueño del bar Dungeon.

Yusei ayudo a Judai a levantarse, mientras ambos procesaban toda esa información, vieron como Rally seguía regañando a Tank, como si el niño pequeño fuera él.

-El muchacho creyó que me estabas molestando, bueno si lo hacías, como siempre, - dijo Rally a Tank - pero en vez de buscar pelea, deberías de estar agradecido porque un extraño intentara protegerme-, miro agradecida a Judai, y se sonrojo cuando la mirada de Yusei se cruzo con la suya- _Que guapo es_\- pensó.

Judai odio la mirada que la pequeña le dedico a Yusei, escupió todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, para liberar todas las palabrotas que le vinieron a la mente.

-Ya, ya, lo he captado, ¿contenta?- pregunto Tank.

-Yo no estoy nada contento- reclamo Yusei acercándose - pareciera que todos ustedes se burlaron de la buena voluntad de mi amigo- esa palabra como que no le gusto mucho a Judai, ¡Pero con diez mil demonios apezuñados! ¿Pues no que se quería amigar con Yusei?- ¡exijo una compensación!- concluyo el bicolor.

-¡Hey cabrón!- exclamo Judai- ya había dicho que este era mi puto problema.

-¡Lo sé! Y ha finalizado tu participación, y ahora es mi turno, me siento humillado.

Y cabreado, pues habían maltratado a su objeto de placer, claro no lo veía como un objeto, ya que amaba al castañito hasta la punta de su deseo, pero lo sentía suyo, ya en este punto, ya no había reversa para Yusei.

-¿Ah si? Pues…- intervino Saiga mientras lanzaba su cerveza vacía a un bote- ¿estarás contento si te reto a una carrera de motos? Después de todo el problema fue en mi bar, no me gustaría dejar a un cliente insatisfecho.

-Me parece bien, pero no tengo moto, tendrán que prestarme una.

Judai se preocupo por el giro que dieron las cosas, pero la mirada seductora y brillante de Yusei lo tranquilizo un poco. Saiga les ordeno seguirlos a otro lado, a una carretera en línea recta, perfecta para una carrera, y prácticamente no usada, para evitar algún accidente. La pareja se transporto en el vejestorio- ejem auto de Judai- y cuando se estaciono el castaño, antes de que Yusei bajara del coche, tomo del mentón a Judai y le planto un beso fugaz y penetrante.

-¡Cabrón!- siseo Judai, contento, pero a la vez asustado de que los hubieran visto, pero eso no había sucedido, pues la oscuridad los cubría dentro del coche, y nadie les prestaba atención también, eso lo tranquilizo, y más las palabras que le dedico Yusei.

-Es para darme suerte- dijo sonriendo.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, Judai también le planto un beso rápido, sorprendiendo a Yusei.

-Gana.

-Lo haré, mi victoria será para ti.

Yusei se bajo, y el castaño agradeció que ya era muy noche, y no viera su sonrojo.

Todos los hombres prendieron los faros de sus motos, para iluminar el lugar, como si de una pista de aterrizaje se tratara, poniéndose a lo largo de la carretera.

-Tank va a prestarte su moto- comento Saiga señalándolo.

-¡EH!

-No repliques gordo, después de todo tu iniciaste el problema.

Enojado Tank aventó las llaves de su moto a Yusei, este las atrapo en el aire, se acerco al vehículo, y encendió el motor, piso el acelerador para escuchar la maquina y después se bajo.

-¿Tienen unas herramientas que me puedan prestar? No tardare, solo serán cinco minutos.

Extrañado, Saiga le prestó sus propias herramientas. Judai se acerco a Yusei, admirando esas manos habilidosas, creadoras de sensaciones tan placenteras.

_¡A la mierda! ¡Shu! ¡Váyanse ideas lujuriosas!_

El bicolor realizo unos cuantos ajustes al motor, lo cual como prometió fue rápido. Se volvió a montar en la moto, y escucho nuevamente el motor, sonrió satisfecho.

Judai le entrego un casco a Yusei. Admirando el cuerpo del bicolor.

-También te lo han prestado- dijo Judai sonriéndole y frotando levemente su hombro, gesto que motivo todavía más a Yusei, y reavivo su esperanza de ganarse el amor de Judai.

_Que increíble se ve montado en la moto, como me gustaría ser moto… ¡Me lleva el demonio! ¡__Creo que ya me estoy mariconizando! ¡Puto Yusei!_

Preparados en la línea de meta, Judai miro entre nervioso y eufórico como encendían los motores, nunca había visto a Yusei correr en una carrera, y eso le emocionaba sobremanera, casi como un orgasmo- bueno no tanto- y no aparto la mirada del bicolor ni un segundo, y su respiración se agito, y su pecho se hincho de orgullo, al ver la manera tan admirable de correr de Yusei, era ver al bicolor transformarse del hombre tierno que era con él, a un guerrero feroz en el asfalto, cual trueno plateado. Por supuesto Yusei le gano a Saiga y por mucho, quien al ver su manera de maniobrar la moto, supo de quien se trataba.

-E…er…eres el ¡Dragón Carmesí!- exclamo Saiga atrayendo la atención de todos.

Se escucharon varias exclamaciones: ¡Que dijo! ¡En verdad! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nuestro ídolo!

Pronto hicieron un círculo alrededor de Yusei, empujando a un lado a Judai, quien estaba muriendo de celos, al ver como las chicas tocaban al bicolor, ante unos no-enojado-novios, pues ellos mismos veían a Yusei como un dios.

-_¿El cabrón es así de popular?_ –se pregunto Judai muerto de celos, claro él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que así se llamaba la emoción que le punzaba el estomago y los puños.

-De acuerdo- comento Yusei apartando con amabilidad a todos- si lo soy, pero guárdenme el secreto, que mi padre no sabe que corro en las carreras clandestinas.

Saiga le palmeo la espalda.

-Por supuesto muchacho, pero a cambio ayúdanos a mejorar nuestras motos, se ve que haces magia con los motores, esa tortuga que Tank maneja no le ganaba ni a mi abuelita…

-¡Oye!

-Si por supuesto- prometió Yusei- pero tendría que ser mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde para ver tantos motores, ah, claro y si mi amigo acepta esperar.

_¡Hasta que te acuerdas de mí, imbécil!_

Judai tenía cruzados los brazos, una ceja brincando de coraje en su cara, pero cuando las chicas se abalanzaron sobre él, para rogarle que aceptará quedarse esa noche con ellos, entonces fue el turno de Yusei de encelarse, tenían al pobre castaño acorralado, algunas incluso se atrevieron a besarle las mejillas, mientras Judai pasaba del verde ira al rosa tímido.

-Yo creo que ya lo convencieron- dijo Yusei secamente mientras jalaba a Judai hacia él, decepcionando a las chicas.

-¿Pero donde dormiremos?- pregunto Judai todavía sonrosado.

Saiga en respuesta le aventó un saco de dormir.

-Tendrán que compartirlo, aquí pernoctaremos todos.

-¿Eh?- Judai se sonrojo mucho más, ya no era rosa, era rojo pasión, alerta máxima, trasero en peligro.

Y antes de que Judai reclamara algo sobre el problema de dormir a la intemperie, Yusei ya estaba poniendo una pequeña tienda de campaña, tambien prestada, y con la cabeza, invito a Judai a meterse con él. Con las manos un poco temblorosas, Judai entro a la tienda, jamás se imagino que esa noche dormiría con Yusei.

_Solo dormir, dor-mir, del verbo no hago mariconadas en la pradera._

.

.

Judai se quito los tenis y se acostó dentro del saco de dormir. Miro como Yusei se quitaba las botas lentamente, como si estuviera analizando algo en su mente, y eso le impidiera hacerlo como la gente normal.

-Tu quédate en el saco- dijo Yusei dándole la espalda- no sería la primera vez que duermo a la buena de Dios.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Judai un poco decepcionado de no compartir, cama, digo saco- Seguro pasaras frio.

\- _Lo que sucede es que si duermo contigo_\- pensó Yusei-_, no creo que pueda contenerme, yo te deseo, no quiero solo roces, ya no me basta con solo tocarte con las manos, yo quiero algo más._

-No estoy bien con esto- reclamo Judai- si el problema es compartir, pues yo duermo afuera, y tú quédate con el saco.

Judai salió del saco y se sentó sobre él pasto, con los brazos cruzados.

-No seas terco- replico Yusei sentándose- metete en el saco.

-No gracias.

-Si te metes en el saco, prometo restarte el precio de un beso.

¡Uy eso sería muy tentador! Eso si fuera hace unas semanas, si hubiera sido antes de su primer contacto, si el castaño no tuviera ya sentimientos comprometidos por el bicolor, pero ahora esa oferta valía una mierda, en comparación con la idea de…tener cerca a Yusei, de sentir su cuerpo caliente, durmiendo a su costado.

-Me parece bien- comento Judai, decepcionando a Yusei, que esperaba otra respuesta- pero que sea el valor de tres besos, si tú… duermes conmigo en el saco.

-¿Qué? Repite eso- dijo Yusei emocionado.

-Tómalo o déjalo, cara de estrella- dijo Judai, intentando no escucharse ansioso porque aceptara la propuesta.

-¡Lo tomo por supuesto que lo tomo!

Una leve sonrisa se instalo en la cara de Judai, y ambos se acostaron, espalda con espalda.

.

.

Después de cinco minutos que le parecieron a los dos como cinco mil años.

-Espero no llueva- comento Judai mirando de reojo, el gran agujero que tenia la tienda de campaña.

-No creo- comento Yusei- además es lindo el detalle, se pueden ver todas las constelaciones, por cierto, me siento orgullo de ti.

Nunca se imagino Judai que un comentario así, incendiara sus mejillas de golpe.

-Y…y…eso ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, aunque no eres bueno peleando, aceptaste eso, con tal de ayudar a Rally, fuiste como un caballero medieval, intentando salvar a la doncella en peligro, fue lindo.

-Vaya te acuerdas del nombre de esa chiquilla, si que eres un pervertido.

Yusei sonrió, Judai para nada había ocultado su tono molesto, celoso.

-Tiene un nombre que nunca había escuchado, además no seas tonto, ya te dije que solo tú…

-¡Ah que bien corres!- interrumpió Judai, sabía cómo terminaba esa frase, es más el también ya pensaba lo mismo, y aceptarlo ya era una jodida realidad: Yusei también era el único que se le lo ponía bien duro- Con que Dragón Carmesí, lindo alias.

La risa cantarina de Yusei inundo los sentidos de Judai.

-No esperaba que fuera lindo, sino intimidante, pero gracias por el cumplido.

Ambos deseaban girarse, más que el aire que se colaba por aquel agujero tupido de estrellas, pero uno no lo hacía por miedo a saber cómo acabaría aquello, y el otro por miedo a aceptar esa necesidad de tocarse.

¡Joder!

Ambos, sincronizados, se giraron, su respiración choco, sus narices se rozaron.

-Mi deuda ha subido mucho- dijo Judai tímido.

-Creo que sería bueno que la bajaras un poco.

Yusei entendió por fin que Judai necesitaba de esa excusa, para sentirle, de momento aceptaría eso.

-Si- dijo Judai cerrando los ojos, esperando esos labios que lo mataban.

El castaño dejo semi abierta la boca, y los labios de Yusei no tardaron en visitar ese ansiado lugar, y mientras besaba tiernamente al castaño, una mano acaricio las nalgas de Judai y la otra comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón, y masajeo lentamente su miembro, obteniendo unos deliciosos jadeos por parte del castaño, Judai tomo el rostro de Yusei, y acaricio con delicadeza sus mejillas, su pelo, y regresando a su rostro, tomo el control del beso, provocando que la pasión de Yusei se disparara al infinito estelar, y comenzó a frotar más desesperado el miembro de Judai, y mientras más apasionado era el beso de Judai, más abrazadoras eran las caricias que le proporcionaban las manos de Yusei, y sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a desvestirse, entre besos y pausas, entre caricias y respiraciones entrecortadas, quedaron totalmente desnudos, y por eso ambos pararon, jadeantes y medio sudorosos, admirando el cuerpo del otro, maravillándose con la piel que ahora tocarían, y Yusei se tendió encima del cuerpo de Judai, frenético , asustado y emocionado, no se imagino de que lo podría tener de esa manera, y era tan hermoso, que si no fuera por la felicidad que tenía, seguramente unas putas lagrimas le hubieran salido.

Judai entre beso y beso, comenzó a frotar también el miembro de Yusei, y ambos se corrieron por fin, gimiendo tan alto, que Judai se congelo por ello.

-¿Nos escucharían?- susurro al oído de Yusei.

-No, cada quien está muy ocupado allá afuera, ¿acaso no oyes los jadeos que vienen de otras tiendas?- pregunto Yusei acariciando la melena castaña-, no somos los únicos que se están divirtiendo.

Era verdad, y Judai apenas se daba cuenta, es que el estar con Yusei de esa manera, lo había puesto en otro mundo, uno donde solo ellos habitaban, olvidándose del resto del planeta. Y eso nuevamente molestaba a Judai, el darse cuenta que se olvidaba de todo, y hasta de su propio nombre, Yusei lo trastornaba por completo, y eso lo hacía feliz y temeroso. Porque después de todo, ambos eran hombres, es más, ambos pertenecían a mundos distintos.

_Si no fuera por la deuda de mierda, seguramente, nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, y Yusei estaría quien sabe con quién…pero sucedió, Yusei está aquí, encima de mí, y su mirada es solo para mí, y sus caricias son solo mías._

Y Judai tomo el rostro de Yusei y lo beso con furia, una que intentaba ahuyentar a sus propios temores.

Sus miembros comenzaron a tomar vida nuevamente, y entre más frotaban sus cuerpos, más se encendían, y entre más se encendían, más deseaban sentir. Judai comenzó a aventar sus caderas hacia Yusei como buscando más contacto, sentía que moriría si algo más no sucedía, pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podía suceder? Temía tambien esa respuesta, y sabiendo la necesidad del castaño, pues era la misma de Yusei, este último comenzó a descender su lengua, de los labios a la barbilla, luego al cuello, al pecho, al ombligo, a su miembro, la lengua de Yusei rozo su punta, y comenzó a delinearlo con su lengua, y de pronto, ante la sorpresa de Judai, se lo metió a la boca, y Judai sentía que las estrellas que le mostraba Yusei, eran más brillantes que las que cubrían la noche, y con un grito ahogado se derramo en la boca del bicolor.

Judai se levanto asustado por eso, y por muy maricon que se escuchará, ver a Yusei embarrado con su semen en la boca, era la cosa más jodidamente erótica que hubiera visto en su puta vida. Y se volvió a acostar, presa de una risa nerviosa, por la pena y por la alegría del momento. Yusei se acostó a su lado, y lo abrazo enredando una de sus piernas en las de él.

-Espero que haya sido de tu agrado- dijo Yusei tímido- es la primera vez que lo hago, y – con unos celos endemoniados termino diciendo- bueno, a lo mejor has tenido mejores mamadas…

-¡Nunca, porque yo soy virgen!- tan pronto como la puta honestidad delatora salió, Judai deseo que un hoyo se abriera bajo su cuerpo y una tonelada de mierda le cayera encima.

_Bendita boca floja_, pensó Yusei, se alegro tanto, que hubiera podido saltar desnudo afuera, Judai era virgen, era suyo, y era virgen, y agradecía entonces el no haber ido más allá, que era lo que deseaba en un principio, su castañito era virgen, se tapo la cara para esconder la felicidad que lo embargaba, nadie había explorado esa piel, ese territorio era suyo, el había colocado la bandera ya, apropiándose de él, ahora si no lo soltaría, no permitiría que nadie más tocara esos músculos.

Judai al ver la cara de idiota de Yusei se molesto.

-¡¿Te burlas que un joven universitario, sea virgen? ¿Soy patético?!

-No, no…-dijo Yusei tomándole el rostro- es que me has hecho tan feliz, que podría dar por saldada la deuda.

-¿Tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mí?

-No idiota, ¿que no lo entiendes? Yo te quiero.

Nomás no se le salieron los ojos a Judai de la impresión, porque las canicas las tenía amarradas al cráneo, porque en caso contrario, ya estarían rebotando en el pasto.

-¿Me quieres?

-Si.

Y Judai volvió al asalto, para terminar esa platica, porque no supo o más bien no quiso hacer frente al sentimiento de Yusei, y teniendo al bicolor bajo su cuerpo, para desviar todavía más su atención, le dijo al oído:

-Tengo que devolverte el favor, sabes, aquí abajo todavía estas duro.

Y entonces Judai comenzó a lamer el miembro palpitante y caliente de Yusei, y como Judai era muy bueno con su boca, no tardo en darle el placer anhelado, y el bicolor gemía y se arqueaba a cada caricia proporcionada por la lengua del castaño.

_¡Es por la deuda! Nada más, no tiene que ver con su declaración, no me afecta, no, yo soy un chico japonés, normal y decente._

-Jud…ah…ah…yo voy….uf…ah…es suf…

Y antes de que se derramara en la boca de Judai, Yusei logro quitarlo, asunto que no agrado al castaño.

Y ambos finalmente se metieron al saco de dormir, abrazados, meciéndose bajo el acompasado palpitar del otro.

-Buenas noches- dijo Yusei, besándole el cabello, y atrayéndolo más hacia él.

-Buenas noches- contesto Judai, recargando su cabeza en el hueco acogedor, del cuello del bicolor.

_Tengo miedo…Yusei solo me gusta, yo…no debo sentir otra cosa, ya es demasiado._

.

.

* * *

**Comentarios.**

Judai aunque esta babeando por Yusei no acepta del todo esa atracción, es lento pues, pero ya avanzaron otro poquito, bueno físicamente más que sentimentalmente.

MusicianWish, feliz no cumpleaños. Y sip, has acertado soy de México, Gracias por tus comentarios serios, y bueno los problemas siempre existirán pequeños o malos, ya salí de mi drama y ya me puse las pilas, ¡buen inicio de clases!

Saludos a Severus-Riddle, Jadden Yamilet, ALEXME.S.

¿Qué les pareció este capi?

¡Acepto tomates y besos por igual!

¿Sigo con la historia o mejor me dedico a la repostería?


End file.
